When motion control synchronizes a first axis and a second axis, the information measured on the first axis is processed and transmitted to the second axis, and the delay between the measurement, processing, and transmission of the information from the first axis may create a synchronization lag between the first axis and the second axis. Patent Document 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-119904 (published 30 Jun. 2014) discloses a method of using a filter to shift the first axis position measured to compensate for the synchronization lag.